


Alice&Alison

by azzy_aka_papademon, Sentence_2020



Category: Sentence (2019), Sentence (Guts United Video Game)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, In-Canon, Slice of Life, Spoilers, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sentence_2020/pseuds/Sentence_2020
Summary: Сказку про Алису в Стране Чудес Элисон перечитывать не будет
Kudos: 2





	Alice&Alison

**Author's Note:**

> спойлеры к игре

Элисон — восемь, ее любимая книга — «Алиса в стране чудес». Это подарок папы. С такими чудесными картинками! Элисон не столько читает, сколько рассматривает.  
Конечно, ей нравится Алиса, она самая красивая!  
Ее окружают несуразные уродцы, но Алиса в синем платье с юбкой-колокольчиком и с белым кружевным фартучком лучше всех. Золотые локоны, круглые глаза. Такая куколка, прелесть!  
Девочка листает страницы туда-сюда, синяя юбочка мотается туда-сюда тоже.

Элисон — двенадцать. В школе на литературе «Алису в стране чудес» называют самой интеллектуальной сказкой. Домашнее задание — написать по ней эссе.  
Девочка листает страницы туда-сюда, зевает.  
Пытается перечитать книгу.  
Ужас какой-то, полный бред. Чушь!  
Да и рисунки, в общем-то, ничего особенного. На Алисе — старомодная длинная юбка, дурацкий фартук. Прическа как у лохушки какой-нибудь. Ничем не лучше несуразных уродцев вокруг нее.  
На страницах пятна от сока и раздавленных крошек печенья.  
Девочка закрывает книгу и звонит подружке пожаловаться и поболтать.

Элисон — шестнадцать. Она относит старенькую «Алису» в школу, чтобы поставить на полку кроссбукинга. Делает селфи, улыбаясь и прижимая к щеке обложку, на которой глупенькая Алиса таращит круглые глаза.  
В инстаграм фото отправляется с подписью «Вот и кончилось детство!»  
А когда случайно оглядывается, то видит, как ее книгу берет с полки Майкл Хоуп и листает. Он тот еще несуразный уродец — да еще считает себя самым умным.  
Майкл ловит ее взгляд, Элисон глупо, по-детски, показывает язык и сбегает, как Алиса с Безумного чаепития.

Элисон — восемнадцать. Она вправду сбегает — из дома, бросает университет, и Европа — ее Страна Чудес.

Элисон — девятнадцать. Из Страны Чудес она возвращается в Зазеркалье, где все белое превращается в черное, где нужно грызть сухари чтобы утолить жажду.  
Мама больше не любит папу. Живет с другим мужчиной.  
Папа больше не король ее сердца. Всего лишь отставной полицейский. Ничем не занимается, только курит, пьет и воюет с какими-то дурными мальчишками, которые бросают в его окна камни.  
Элисон скучно и грустно, почти как Алисе, о которой она давно забыла.  
А Майкл только изредка улыбается ничего не значащей улыбкой Чеширского кота. И всегда так не вовремя исчезает.

Элисон — двадцать. Исполняется сегодня. И «Алиса в Стране Чудес» вновь возвращается к ней. Она находит книгу на пороге дома в день своего рождения.  
Это подарок Майкла, который не поленился заехать к ней в пять утра, чтобы поздравить первым.  
Девушка листает страницы туда-сюда, синяя юбочка мотается туда-сюда тоже. Точно такая же — пожелетевшая, старенькая, с пятнами от сока и крошек печенья.  
Ужасно!  
Майкл мог бы придумать что-то... позначительнее, чем эта букинистика.  
«Очень милый подарок», — сдержанно благодарит Элисон по мессенджеру. И получает в ответ восторженное, как ей кажется:  
«Я помню, что это твоя любимая книга!».  
Она радуется, что Майкл не видит, как она закатывает глаза.  
Ничего, Элисон научит его, как нужно правильно творить чудеса для такой девушки, как она.

Элисон — двадцать. И она не знает, доживет ли до двадцати одного.  
Она находится в самом черном, в самом страшном месте Зазеркалья, там где всегда темно, а какой-то несуразный уродец — да нет, настоящий урод! — колет ей шприцом в вену.  
Чтобы она крепко, крепко спала, как настоящая Алиса.

Элисон — двадцать. И она не хочет жить, даже до двадцати одного.  
Ей очень плохо, она плачет и кричит. Потому что папа рассказывает ей страшные вещи — про Майкла. Как будто мало ей суток ужаса в чужом страшном подвале! Как будто мало ей маньяка, который ее чуть не убил!  
Майкл — Майкл хуже всего. Хуже всех.  
Что он сотворил, и вымолвить вслух страшно.  
— Как ты взял его в наш дом?! — кричит Элисон. — Он же псих! Он чокнутый! Он мог меня! Он мог всех нас, папа!  
Папа говорит, что Майкл сделал это ради сестры, что их мать была наркоманкой, что он хороший умный добрый мальчик. Что он любит ее безумно, без памяти.  
— Казнить! Отрубить ему голову! — приказывает Красная королева на раскрытой странице "Алисы", брошенной на пол.

Элисон — двадцать. И она больше не хочет слышать о Майкле.  
Она блокирует его номер, удаляет их совместный чат. Пусть мучается, пусть страдает. Пусть знает, что для него не будет никаких чудес.  
Книгу — подаренную Майклом книгу она раздирает в клочья, и по комнате летают обрывки, как колода карт.  
Алиса в конце всегда просыпается. Вот и Элисон проснулась.  
Ей не нужны несуразные уродцы из маленького глупого городка. Она самая красивая девочка этой сказки. Локоны, глаза — такая куколка, прелесть!  
Она уедет далеко-далеко, в свою Страну Чудес.

Вот и кончилось детство.


End file.
